


nsfw twitter archive

by mgnsfw



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Play, Drabble Collection, Everything's consensual, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, I will add more as I go, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Somnophilia, Squirting, Strength Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgnsfw/pseuds/mgnsfw
Summary: hi, i've decided to compile the little nsfw scenarios i've posted on twitter (@mgnsfw) in an ongoing, multi-chaptered book.these drabbles usually come with a visual (a video or photo) and it's always porn so, i'll leave a link to each tweet after each one. you don't have to look at them if you don't want to but, these would probably make more sense if you did.anyway, cheers~
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

"awwhh .. look at you, all eager for me?"

gulf's giggles fell into broken whines, growing louder and ever so needy. he did his best to keep his legs up and spread apart.

when mew felt that he'd had enough of teasing, he thumbed at the pretty pink hole that begged to be ruined.

✄

find this, _[here](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1284385045147312128)._


	2. Chapter 2

"p-phi, please.. i can't hold it—"

mew merely tilted his head, staring at the tears threatening to fall down his precious nong's face. he continued thrusting, gazing at gulf's trembling belly.

"either you hold it in, or you piss yourself like the messy bitch you are. choose."

✄

find this, _[here](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1284390098461581314)._


	3. Chapter 3

"i ought to fuck the brat out of you," mew drawled as he squat down and slipped into the soft flesh, "but i think i'll make you work for it first."

"i-i said i was s-sorry, phi."

"oh, my little angel, you'll be sorry when i'm done with you."

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1284412334958469121).


	4. Chapter 4

"phi~ you keep telling them you're available," gulf mumbled with a pout. he perched his elbow beside mew's thigh, resting his chin in his hand. mew bit a smirk away.

 _how dare he._ mew was in no position to be smirking, considering the circumstances.

he reached out and stroked his phi languidly, twisting his wrist slowly at the tip. mew trembled and fought back a moan.

gulf squinted slightly, working his hand faster.

"huh.. that won't do."

"tit for tat, phi," gulf mused before sticking his tongue out at mew.

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1285235517697617921).


	5. Chapter 5

mew groaned softly, sliding into gulf's tight warmth. he almost doubled over when he felt the textured muscle squeeze around him.

"sweetheart," mew breathed out, "—god, you're so fucking soft."

he fucked into his nong slowly, feeling up his adorable ass. "such pretty curves, all mine."

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1288362871689117697).


	6. Chapter 6

gulf squirmed around, trying to chase both the hand around his cock and the thick shaft breaking him in.

"stay _put_ , i said," mew growled in his ear, "—or does my fuck slut not wanna cum today?"

gulf trembled at the threat.

"stay still, and don't you dare look away from the mirror."

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1288369542171787265).


	7. Chapter 7

"phi, please—" gulf groaned, "hnngg, deep deep~"

he buried his face into the pillows before him. his phi continued to fuck him, even after emptying a few loads in his ass.

gulf supposed that was a given, considering he had slipped an aphrodisiac into his phi's water earlier.

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1288513824513904640).


	8. Chapter 8

sometimes, mew felt that hypnotism could be a real science. especially with the way his boyfriend's ass jiggled with every hurried thrust. mew swore he could lose himself just from watching the plush muscle move.

"were you born to take my cock, baby? fuck, i think you were," mew taunted him.

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1288516970237710336).


	9. Chapter 9

mew pulled on gulf's wrists, pinning them in his grasp. the sweet boy fumbled for a more intimate grip. the older man was happy to indulge his precious nong.

"do you think they know what we're doing today?"

"i- i don't know, d-daddy," gulf sobbed back.

🔍 200319

msuppasit tweeted a 📸

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1288521793213362176).


	10. Chapter 10

"wait, phi— ah~ i think someone's coming," gulf whispered.

"you think so? keep moving, then," mew drawled.

gulf shivered forward, the feeling of his phi gripping onto his hips urged him onwards.

"hnngg _yes yes yes_ , fuck khun _phi~,_ " gulf gritted through the blinding pleasure.

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1288772420359188481).


	11. Chapter 11

_my tummy_ , gulf thought. _it won't stop shaking._ he clenched as hard as he could on his phi's cock, just to slow him down, but that only drove him wilder. _i can't breathe, phi is such an animal, a beast, oh god oh god please_ —

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1288774705613176832).


	12. Chapter 12

contrary to popular belief, mewgulf didn't get to go all the way for their first time. mew had to train gulf over many nights just to get used to the stretch. by the time mew managed to slip his cock past the tight ring of muscle, the boy was wiggling for more, eagerly gripping his ass open.

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1288778594588561408).


	13. Chapter 13

gulf had a thing for riding mew into overstimulation. he loved the way his phi desperately groped his soft body, feeling every dip and curve, gripping, grasping— _anything_ , to hold onto his sanity.

"f-fuck baby, it hurts," mew shuddered under him.

gulf giggled, "i'm sorry, phi~"

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1288780978622590978).


	14. Chapter 14

"d-does it have to m-make all these n-noises, fuck," gulf asked shyly.

"don't worry about it, baby," mew assured him, "—it's just pockets of air."

gulf felt heat settle in his cheeks. his phi said he needed more training. it'd been hours. he just knew his phi enjoyed watching him gape.

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1288914466998894593).


	15. Chapter 15

gulf pulled his pillow close to his chest, whimpering as he thrust shallowly into the fleshlight. a sob escaped him when he felt the pressure build inside. he knew he shouldn't have pulled out his toy - he didn't ask daddy first. gulf sniffled. daddy's been too busy doing ceo things.

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1288914675464208384).


	16. Chapter 16

gulf loved the way his phi's new merch looked on him. the tote bag, face mask, and the embroidered cap.

mew found it amusing when his bouncy baby asked him to take everything off but the cap, and eat him good.

he couldn't deny his baby anything, really.

besides, he had cake to eat.

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1288914801721085952).


	17. Chapter 17

gulf woke up rocking on top of his daddy. he lifted his head a little.

"p'm- d-daddy?" he asked, bleary from sleep.

"good morning, my little pillow prince," mew huffed out softly, "—sleep well?"

gulf tried to catch his breath. he couldn't hide the lust he felt at being fucked awake.

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1288914981241548801).


	18. Chapter 18

how did he get so lucky? blessed with an angel with an insatiable need to have his ass full. mew was beyond happy to oblige, he loved giving and giving. but gulf wasn't always greedy. or maybe he was— mew would ask but his angel liked having his mouth stuffed full too.

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1289009800945180672).


	19. Chapter 19

gulf felt his eyes roll back when his phi dumped another load in him. he couldn't even clench down, his phi had fcked him open over the course of the soccer game he had chosen to watch. 

_goal._

however so, he couldn't deny that he loved being his daddy's personal cum dump.

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1289009844385542144).


	20. Chapter 20

gulf seldom ever did a full body shave. ever since he started dating his phi, however, he found himself doing it a little more often. not that mew ever asked him to. gulf just liked the hungry look in his phi's eyes when he stroked at his own hole, or pushed his dainty fingers inside.

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1289012646612615168).


	21. Chapter 21

"look at my baby," mew cooed softly, "—dressed so pretty today huh?"

gulf allowed himself to be guided by mew's strong hands. he smiled shyly before biting his lip, and nodded.

mew watched his baby boy hold his sweatshirt up, moaning quietly at the little bow tied just below his belly.

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1289012761393913857).


	22. Chapter 22

mew slowly pushed his cock in and out of his tuaeng. his pliant boy released the softest of moans into his neck.

the pretty noises made mew realise that he just couldn't resist holding his tuaeng as close as possible, wanting to meld into him, and squeeze all that he could reach.

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1289097881450733574).


	23. Chapter 23

"i thought you said you weren't ticklish," mew mused.

"i'm n-not, it's just phi- ah!"

mew continued to ghost his fingers along the dip of his baby's back.

"mm, just me, huh," he pressed a kiss to gulf's nose.

"if .. if you keep tickling me, i'll hold out on sex," gulf giggled back.

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1289106308919001088).


	24. Chapter 24

gulf dipped further into the sofa, yearning to stay pressed against his phi. the month had been busy, their schedules left them unable to spend any more than an hour or so on the phone each day, leading up to his precious phi's mv release.

but tonight was different. it was theirs.

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1289523001034076162).


	25. Chapter 25

gulf felt so light in his phi's arms. his phi loved to hold him open, loved gripping him from beneath his thighs. and his phi was _very_ generous with his pounding. to be fair, being fucked like as if he were a new sex doll model, made him feel like the most special little thing.

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1289579361817903104).


	26. Chapter 26

"keep those legs up," mew spoke softly, "—that's my baby, that's my _pretty_ baby."

gulf craned his neck forward. he fell into a trance, eyes fixated on his daddy's cock pummelling into him. his ass felt worn in, the soft puffy muscle winking weakly - swollen from each thrust.

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1289580091035410434).


	27. Chapter 27

"see, this is what happens when you leave daddy on _seen_ .. and play with your soccer friends," mew grumbled, timing each syllable with his fist.

gulf struggled to breathe. he felt like it was being punched out of him. well, it was .. in a way.

🔍 200227

mewsuppasit went live

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1289584238321209346).


	28. Chapter 28

"d-daddy, please," gulf whimpered, "let me f-finish dressing up, t-they're waiting for us."

"not until you cum first, brat," mew spoke into his nong's ear, "you think i don't know what that little stunt was when you picked out those shorts?"

gulf moaned back.

"think again, slut."

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1289593754232344576).


	29. Chapter 29

"p'may said i have to gain more muscles for s2," mew pouted into gulf's neck.

"oe oe, phi," gulf hugged the older man close, "—you don't have to go to the gym."

mew looked up at him.

"i have a better and .. equally effective idea, instead," gulf mumbled quietly, stroking his phi's biceps.

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1289596981506056193).


	30. Chapter 30

mew really needs to treat p'pleng and n'mini to something luxurious someday because god only knows the wonders they've unlocked in his baby's enticing hips.

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1289600754689302529).


	31. Chapter 31

gulf's eyes lulled shut with each push of his phi's cock. he felt his phi squeeze at his chest once more, almost whining at how tender his nipples felt from the incessant pinching and rubbing. he thrust his hips up involuntarily when his phi picked up the pace. he didn't know how his throat catered to the thick muscle. then again, gulf didn't think his ass could do it either, but here they were.

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1289964803742511104).


	32. Chapter 32

gulf felt himself being folded in half. he opened his eyes, squinting at the morning light. he felt his arms being pulled to keep his legs in place.

"phi," he croaked, "what're you doing?"

feather-soft kisses were pressed all around his stretched hole. he whined when his phi gingerly tugged on the butt plug.

"finger yourself for me, tuaeng," gulf heard his phi whisper.

shyly, he felt around the loosened muscle, before digging his fingers deep inside. his phi hummed in satisfaction at the sight. gulf bit back a moan from all the squelching.

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1289971586687070209). 


	33. Chapter 33

gulf held himself open, gazing up at his phi sleepily. his lower half ached and his thighs trembled from the pressure, but his phi continued to release load after load inside him. trickles of cum dripped down towards his back.

"do you feel that?" mew asked breathlessly, "gonna fill you up till there's no more room for my cock, tuaeng."

ragged breathing and soft moans filled the room. gulf felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness, he felt so overwhelmingly good and sleepy.

"phi is gonna breed that gorgeous belly of yours— phi promises, okay?"

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1300287121140318209).


	34. Chapter 34

one kiss.

"m-missed you, phi," gulf moaned into mew's mouth. he couldn't stop himself from touching, rubbing, grabbing onto every muscle along mew's body.

more kisses.

"missed you more, _fuck_ ," mew gasped back, rolling his hips forward.

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1300366199943958528).


	35. Chapter 35

it usually took a few months for mew to repair his stamina after deviating from his usual regimen. you know, with regular _exercise_ and visits to the _gym_. these days, however ..

he licked his lips as he watched gulf rub his face into their pillows. he tilted his head back, revelling in the feeling of his own thighs tightening from the strain he placed on them. he peered into the space between their bodies, slowing his hips before gyrating deeper into his yai nong's plushness.

he held back a groan when his nong's socked feet kicked about the bed.

"you're feeling it now, aren't you?"

gulf turned his head to the side, breathing out in small puffs.

"yes, daddy," he moaned softly, "i feel it so _good_ , thank you, daddy."

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1302844382597447680).


	36. Chapter 36

gulf nuzzled against his phi's cheek, pressing soft kisses every so often. he watched with hooded eyes as his phi moved this way and that. dropping his head onto his phi's shoulder, gulf smiled down at the hefty girth in his hand.

it filled out slowly, jumping at every squeeze and stroke.

gulf quite liked the feeling of his phi's cock. it was heavy and warm and smelt so good. kind of like fabric softener and cum. it felt insanely good inside him, but it also felt good in his hands, between his lips, on his tummy and .. don't judge him, but _sometimes_ , he liked to press his face against his phi's dick.

what? phi is warm and nuzzle-worthy. and he's longer than gulf's face.

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1303717029367537664). 


	37. Chapter 37

the black lights and the pumping bass brought forth a memory of the moon party, back on the island of samet. mew eyed down the set as images of gulf's neck, chest, glowy neon paint and a signature smirk, flit through his mind. his arms wrapped tighter around his nong as they waddled, the sound of p'may fussing about them barely wavering his memories.

soon enough, he guided gulf towards a back room on-set. his nong briefly looked back at him before entering, eyebrows in question, and eyes full of mirth. mew nuzzled softly at his cheek before sniff-kissing him.

"go on," mew whispered, "—let's play."

🔍 200825

MAME12938 tweeted a 📸

✄

find this, [_here_](https://twitter.com/mgnsfw/status/1306943471656210432).


End file.
